The Love Bet
by 00Zero
Summary: Please read the note at the bottom of chapter 1. Thanks. Inuyasha and Kagome made a bet on Rin and Sesshomaru. The bet is simple, in three months time if Sesshomarru falling love with Rin, Kagome win. If Sesshomaru kick her out, Inuyasha win. However, they never expect this out come. The out come that makes everyone speechless! RinSess Relay Project CH 5


_Special thanks to **Lady Shenzuki** for editing and suggestions. If there's grammars left, that's my doing because I have to do a little of this and that to the story._

_This is chapter 5 of the RinSess relay story. I'm in charge of chapter 5. Here's the link to the first 4 chapters._

_ww w .deviantart journal/Sesshomaru-and-Rin-Story-Relay-Project-open- 433257807_

_At some point half way through the story, I wanted so badly to stop writing because it kept getting longer and longer and I hate writing long chapters because it drains me out. However, I know that if I stopped, I might never finish it and forced myself to write the whole thing. And here you have it. Don't forget to leave me reviews :D thanks for the read._

* * *

..

* * *

There was a time when Kagome had tried to be the cupid for Rin and Sesshomaru. She knew how good of a friend and person Rin was and she knew anyone would succumb to love her. Even the coldhearted Sesshomaru was no exception. That was why she made that bet with Inuyasha. However, now, she was second guessing her decision.

Rin had become gloomier and gloomier in the past week. Kagome wondered where the upbeat and happy friend of hers went. The more she looked at Rin, the more she wanted to turn back time.

Kagome sighed inwardly. How could she help Rin? How could she restore the cheerful and innocent Rin back to her old self? What had they done to her? Inuyasha and Kagome, what have they done to their friend?

She never wanted it to be this way. No one did.

A week after Rin's birthday, Rin had come to them, Kagome, Sango, and Ayame, confessing her little secret. She had fallen in love with Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru too seemed to be interested in Rin from the way he had been treating her so nicely. At that time Rin looked like a blossomed flower, she glowed with love. The smile on her face when she spoke of Sesshomaru and the soft light that shown in her eyes whenever Sesshomaru was around did not go unnoticed. She was in love with him, that was clear as day.

And because the girls were best friends, it was no surprise that Rin came to them and told them the incident with Sesshomaru. How sweet it was to become a woman and her first time was given to the man she loved with her whole heart. She did not say anything in detail, but the hint was enough for everyone to imagine what was going on. She told Kagome how gentle Sesshomaru, the coldhearted demon, treated her. Kagome could hardly believe that Sesshomaru had such a sweet side hidden behind his stoic mask. Still, she could not help but feel happy for her friend. She could not deny how proud she was having a hand in playing in the match maker for them, not to mention winning the bet was on the way.

However, everything suddenly turned upside down. The second week after Rin's birthday, the girl's smile started to fade. She laughed less and less. She no longer talked about the sweet love she shared with Sesshomaru but how Sesshomaru was barely home anymore. She never knew where he was and he was only home to change before going to work. The depressing look on her normally cheerful face did not escaped anyone's eyes. Finally, out of desperation, she consulted – a bit awkwardly - with Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha?" Rin started meekly when it was only Rin and Inuyasha in the game room while Sango, Ayame, and Kagome were cooking down stairs. The friends were hanging out at Kagome's. Miroku was using the bathroom and Kouga was caught up at work and could not come.

"What?" Inuyasha answered in his not-so-gentle tone.

"You know- you know Sesshomaru well right?" she asked, hesitantly.

"Yeah, you can say that. What about it?" Inuyasha was somewhat annoyed. His eyes were focused on the video game while his hands pressing the bottom expertly.

"You know what he likes and doesn't like do you?" Rin asked, her face was both questioning and hopeful.

"Why do you ask?"

Rin went silence for a long while before she continued, "Do you know what he likes?"

Inuyasha's annoyance grew the longer he waited. What was the matter with her and why did she have to beat around the bush so much. A little more and he would have a new best record.

"What does he likes to do… _in bed_?" Rin finally mumbled softly, but Inuyasha's demon's hearing was too good to miss anything. His head snapped Rin's way, his eyes widened in disbelief. His jaw dropped open at the unprepared question. The next thing he realized, his character in the game was dead, saying bye-bye to his would be best record.

Rin was not having it any easier. Her cheeks burned from embarrassment.

"What the hell are you asking?! Have you lost your mind?!" Inuyasha nearly shouted. His face was visibly red.

"I- I just want to know what he likes and doesn't. He has more experience than me. I have never been with anyone before him and I don't want him to get bored of me. He has not touched me for days now. You are his brother, so tell me please, if you know what he likes." She spoke so fast he could barely catch up with her rambling, but he did all the same.

"How the hell would I know!" Inuyasha nearly growled, still red from head to toe at having such an uncomfortable conversation with her. "Why don't you go ask your girlfriends?"

"They don't know Sesshomaru like you do." Rin reasoned.

"I don't know what he like in bed either, okay. It was not like I was under his bed while he did it or anything. We never talked about _that!_ It's gross." Inuyasha made a disgusted face.

Rin sighed.

"Sorry. I thought you might know." The looked on her face made him felt even more uncomfortable.

He did not want to know what Rin and Sesshomaru did or didn't do. Well, a little since it involved the bet. Sesshomaru had yet confessed that he was in love with her so Inuyasha's chance of winning was still there no matter how little it was. But the dejected looks on the woman's face made him feel slightly bad.

"I just don't want to lose him." Rin whispered sadly.

* * *

"_"^_^~_^

* * *

Things only worsened after that. Rin who loved to talk became more and more silence. At time people would think she had catch Sesshomaru's silence disease and became mute. Kagome, Sango, and Ayame had tried to get things out of her, but Rin only said, "I'm fine". There was nothing they could do, but watched her suffer.

"It's Sesshomaru isn't it?" Kagome finally asked, her voice was stern showing her friend that she knew.

"I'm fine." Rin gave her friend the same answer and left Kagome to watch after her leaving back. It did not take a genius to know that Rin was in torment. They were thinking about confronting Sesshomaru, but Rin always told them she would deal with it herself.

"It's between us. Please don't interfere." She would plead. When they protested that Rin was their friends and they needed to do something about it, Rin would plead again, "Please, don't do anything." So all they could do was watch Rin suffer because they respected her wish.

Finally, they heard the story they wanted to hear for so long from Rin's own mouth. Nothing could prepare them for the extent of it. To say that they were surprised was an understatement.

No one had realized how much pain she had been carrying within her small body and how much of an asshole Sesshomaru truly was.

"I always thought love was beautiful," Rin started suddenly. She was sitting on the couch in the living room. Everyone was once again gathering at Kagome's after school. Sesshomaru would come and pick Rin up later, she hoped. Every eye and ear was on Rin, waiting for her story, and stopped whatever they did at the moment so they would not miss the story.

Rin looked blankly into space; her face said it all how much burden she was carrying on her shoulders.

"I thought love was happiness. I remembered how happy I was when I realized I was in love with him and that he loved me back. That night he held me so tightly. He was so tendered, so gentle. I thought he loved me." Her arms came to wrap around her small frame. Her friends who had been sitting in the same room were lost for words. They wanted to say something, to ask some questions, but they dared not interrupt. They waited for her continued and she did. The room was dead silent other than her soft voice.

"I gave him my love, my heart, my body. I gave him everything I cherished. I thought he would cherish me too. I truly believed he would. " She drew her knees ups to her chest, her arms wrapped around her knees instead, her shin rested above her legs. Rin looked so fragile as if she was at the verge of collapse. She had not been eating well whenever she was with her friends these days. Always saying she had no appetite. Kagome swallowed, feeling Rin's pain as if it were her owns.

"_'__He's busy,_' I would made up excuse when he returned home fewer and fewer_. 'I must have imagining it,_' I told myself when I smelled other perfume on him. When my heart twisted with pain, I comforted myself that he was not a player. He would never hurt me that way. That I trusted him. If I asked him, he would pull me into his arms and assured me that I was being silly.

"I did everything could, everything he wanted me to do to make sure that he would not get tire of me.

"But that night…" Rin's eyes stared into space as if her audience was invisible. "When I returned from school, I heard weird noises. My heart sank. I already had a good idea what those noises were, but… I just have to see. See with my own eyes or I else would never believe it.

"And there he was." Rin spoke so calmly, emotionlessly as if she was talking about someone else's story and not her owns. No one in the room dared to breathe. Kagome's hands flew to cover her month, feared for the next words that would follow.

"The same beautiful Sesshomaru that I love so much was holding another woman the way that should only be with me. At that moment, I froze. I stood there and started at him. At them. It felt so unreal. Sesshomaru turned to look at me coldly and said 'Get lost'. 'Get lost?' I couldn't believe my ears. My heart. My heart felt as if it would stop. I didn't even realize that I was crying."

"Oh Rin," Kagome had come to her side and hugged Rin tightly. Sango and Ayame looked as if they were about to cry, but was also from anger, finally learned what Sesshomaru had done to their friend.

"I'm going to kill that bastard!" Inuyasha cursed angrily voicing everyone's thought. No one hurt Rin, not to mention hurt her so badly, and get away with it.

"I couldn't move. My legs would not move. He then came to me," Rin continued as if she had not heard everyone. "I was so angry, so hurt that I wanted to slap him. I wanted to hurt him back. I tried to slap him, but he easily caught my arm and threw me on the floor. '_If you don't like what you see here than leave._ ' he told me. His voice was so cold. Colder than anything I could imagine. I knew I should leave. I knew I have enough pride and he's not worth it. I walked out of the door and broke into a run. I ran. I ran away the pain hoping it would not follow me. That I could escape, but I could not. I moved to a hotel that night. My wallet was empty and so was my heart. I stayed there. But I couldn't stop thinking of him. I couldn't stop this heart from loving him.

"My body, it also belongs to him. I didn't know how, but I ended up at his door steps again the next morning. When I realized where I was, he was opening the door for me. He let me in as if the night before never happen. I was still in a zombie like state where I could not really register what was going on.

"He pulled me into his arms. He was so gentle as if I was a wounded puppy, but his words were colder than ice. It drilled into my heart as if a blade slowly and lazily pushing into the very cord of my being, making sure that I felt every little cut through every fiber. '_This is how I have always lived my life and how it will always be. If you cannot accept this, feel free to leave_ '. He whispered. How could he be so heartless, I thought. My cheeks were soaking with tears, my entire body was trebling. His hands were stroking my hair in such a tender way. The way that I always loved.

"_'__Leave, Rin. Leave. He's not worth it_.' I told myself. But I couldn't move. I cried harder realizing I could not get away from him. How much I loved being inside his arms. How I love being pressed against his chest. I have fallen in love with him and love him more than I could comprehend. More than I love myself. I never thought this would happen to me. And the worst is, I know he would never love me and would not hesitate to throw me away.

"Love. Why does Love has to hurt this much?" Rin's voice was still so calm and emotionless. "Why did I have to fall in love, I often questioned myself. I wish I have never met him. If I have not met him, my heart would still be whole. I won't have this painful void." Those words were like poison bullets aiming directly at Kagome and Inuyasha. The said couple exchanged guilty glance. Had they not put Rin into that same house with Sesshomaru, she would still be the same happy girl they all adored.

"But I love him. I can't deny that fact. Inside his warm embrace, I realized I could never get away from him. No matter how cruel he is, as long as he's still willing to take me back, I will take that warmth. No matter how little and bitter they were. I can't live without him. Not anymore.

"That night, he held me. It hurts so much to know that I am not the only woman he wants. No, he doesn't even considering me a woman. Like all those girls, I'm just his toy. The toy that he's already sick of.

"I woke up in an empty bed the next morning. And that evening… he came back… but not alone. I looked at him in disbelief. I felt like I was going to be sick, but he just ignored me and led the sexy girl in a red dress straight to his room. I thought I was going to go crazy knowing what they did behind that door. But all I could do was sit outside and wait. '_Please be over soon.'_ I prayed. I could feel my heart twist inside my chest. My head was pounding while tears streamed down my cheeks. I'm going to go crazy.

"God, please let me stop loving him. It hurts. Hurts so much. If this is love, than I don't want it. To love someone so much that I can't live without him is intolerable. He doesn't love me. I feel as if I am going to die just thinking of leaving him. I can't live without him.

"How did I become this pathetic?" she whispered so softly to herself.

"Where the hell is that bastard? I'm going to kill him!" Inuyasha screamed, his face was beyond angry.

"Oh no," Rin gasped, as if she just realized what she had done. "Please forget what I just said." Rin plead, her eyes looked like those of a small fearful animal.

"What the fuck are you talking about? How can we just forget about it and let the bastard treat you that way? How can I continue to live normally knowing he treats you like shit?!"

"He's right! I can't let him treat you like this either. Break up with him!" Kagome add.

"No!" Rin panicked.

"Rin, it will only get worse. Don't let him hurt you anymore." Sango stepped in. Ayame nodded in agreement.

"I didn't know he's such a jerk," Miroku shook his head. Kouga looked pale after hearing the story.

Rin sighed. "I know. I know it's best to let him go. I've tired, but my heart won't listen," she brought a hand to cup her chest. "Please don't say anything to Sesshomaru." Rin turned to face her friends again, asking for a favorite. Everyone looked at her as if she was insane.

"I know where you guys are coming from, I'm not stupid. But I love him and it's me who cannot live without him. I know I'm pathetic, but… please don't do anything. If you say anything, he will leave me."

The painful face Rin made tied everyone's hands. As much as they wanted to kill Sesshomaru, they knew Rin would be the one who would suffer in the end.

As if on cue, the door opened. Every head turned toward the entrance to find the very subject of their disgusted.

"Sesshomaru, you asshole!" Inuyasha dashed toward his brother, claws out, ready to tear him apart.

"Inuyasha, don't!" Rin cried desperately. "Please don't hurt him."

Sesshomaru easily blocked the attack before turning to glare at Rin.

"What did you say to them?" Sesshomaru asked icily.

"How could you-" Inuyasha started, but Rin's desperate tone stopped him short.

"I didn't say anything. Please believe me, I didn't say anything." She turned toward Inuyasha for support, the desperate plead made him cringe with both hated and disgust at the hopelessness of the situation. "Inuyasha, right? I- I was only doing my homework. I'm glad that you come to pick me Sesshomaru." She grasped Sesshomaru's arm.

Sesshomaru cold eyes scrutinized everyone's face, slowly before his gaze landed at Rin. Everyone's face was burned with anger, but could do nothing.

"Let's go." Sesshomaru stated coldly and turned around.

Rin quickly picked up her backpack and followed after Sesshomaru. She was walking beside him, but he suddenly came to a halt. She also stopped abruptly, looking up at him, questioning.

"Who said you could walk beside this Sesshomaru." He stated.

"R-right. I'm sorry. Please forgive me."

Many fists clenched, many jaws tightened, blood lust and anger over flown the room, wanting so badly to slaughter the dog demon. The only thing stopped them from taking Sesshomaru's head was Rin's pleading voice and face.

They watched their once happy, cheerful, and proud friend walk behind the dog demon with her eyes glued to the ground, head hung low as if she was a servant, not worthy to be in his presence.

But they could do nothing.

* * *

"_"^_^~_^

* * *

"Don't you think we've gone a little too far?" Rin asked from the front seat beside Sesshomaru. His car speeded silently into the night.

"No. " He answered coldly, steering the wheel smoothly.

"But I feel bad after seeing their faces." She complained.

"Don't be. They deserve it for the ridiculous bet they made." He showed them no sympathy or mercy.

It was true that both Kagome and Inuyasha were completely out of bounds for making a bet on their personal lives, but Rin could not help feeling sorry for them after seeing their faces.

_It was two days after Rin's birthday that she accidently heard the conversation between Sango and Kagome about how the bet progressed in the right direction. She heard her own name mentioned, but she did not hear the whole conversation and could not make out what they were talking about. When Rin poked her head in, they abruptly changed the topic. Rin knew they were hiding something from her._

_That Friday night, she asked her friends to have a ladies' night again. No one held objection. Sango's pregnancy test came out negative._

_However, Rin's goal was not simply going to the bar and the dance floor. Her target was Sango. She knew any little dirty secret would slip out of those tight lips once Sango was mix with alcohol. And best of all, if she was drunk enough, she would remember nothing of the night._

_Everyone took a few shots when that got to the club just enough to make them felt a little buzz and gave them the courage they did not normally have before heading to the dance floor. After some dances, Rin dragged Sango and only Sango back toward the bar. She started to order shots. To not raise suspicious Rin took some as well, but careful not to get drunk._

_"So," Rin started casually, "What's the secret you and Kagome hides from me?"_

_Sango paused in mid-drink and snapped her head Rin's way._

_"Ha, ha. Oh, Rin. You sly girl. That's not gonna work. Don't think you can get information out of these tight lips." Sango chuckled. "I will never tell you that Kagome and Inuyasha make a bet on you and Sesshomaru." She continued, her speech was a little slurred._

_"What's the bet about?" Rin asked._

_"You see, Kagome placed a bet on her summer house, the one that she worked so hard to buy, that Sesshomaru will fall in love with you in three months. Inuyasha on the other hand betted Sesshomaru will kick you out before that. If Kagome's wins the bet, Inuyasha will pay her five hundred thousand. That's why they arranged you to live under Sesshomaru's roof."_

_"One more shot!" Sango shouted at the bartender before turning her attention back to a very hurt Rin. "I know, I was mad too! How could they make a bet on you, right? But since I ready promised to keep my mouth shut, I have to." Sango made a zipping gesture on her lips before grasped the drink the bartender slide to her and shut in down in one gulp. She quickly sucked on the lime that came with it. Her face was formed into a scorn._

_"Why are you two not on the dance floor?" Ayame asked, returning from the dance floor after her friends had gone for a little too long._

_"We will be there," Sango declared. "After another drink," and she went and ordered another one._

_Rin drew in a deep breath, trying to control her anger because she did not want to make a scene. Not here in a bar full of strangers. "Sorry guys. I just remember I have something I need to do. I have to go first."_

_"What's so important that you have to leave now?" Ayame asked, after whine. Kagome was also on her way toward her friends as well._

_"Sorry. I will see you guys tomorrow, okay?"_

_"Should we all just leave too?" Sango inquired_

_"No, you stay and have fun." Rin smiled._

_"Do you really have to?" Kagome who had caught part of the conversation asked._

_"Yes. Bye guys." Rin said and left before her friends could say anymore._

* * *

"_"^_^~_^

* * *

_Rin opened the door and walked into her home, feeling exhausted. She still felt hurt that her friends would bet on her life like that. They had too much money and it was but a game to them, but Rin was in a pinch. It was a life and death situation for her. If she could not find a cheap place to rent, she would have been out of university. She was so glad when she was told she could live with Sesshomaru. She thought her friends wanted to help her. Never had she thought they had hidden motives and used her as a pawn._

_Did they ever think about her feelings? How difficult Sesshomaru could be - not that she dislike the guy, but still. What if Sesshomaru threw her out? Inuyasha won the bet, and then what? What would Rin do after that? She would end up homeless._

_And what if Sesshomaru had hated her? Did they ever consider how hard it would be on her? What would Sesshomaru think if he found out?_

_Rin found Sesshomaru sitting on the couch, sipping a can of bear._

_"Do you have more?" Rin indicated to the beer. Sesshomaru looked up even when his nose already picked up her scent and his ears had long heard her footstep even before she reached the door._

_"You're already drunk." He pointed out, smelling the alcohol on her as well as seeing the flush on her cheeks._

_"A little buzzed," she confessed, sitting down next to him, throwing her purse carelessly on the side._

_"Do you know about the bet?" she asked. The alcohol made her tongue somewhat loose too._

_He turned his golden orbs toward her, "What bet?"_

_"Can I have some?" Rin looked longingly at the beer in his hand. Sesshomaru stood and walked toward the fridge to bring her a can. Rin opened it and took a sip before she answered. "The bet between Inuyasha and Kagome about us."_

_Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow very slightly indicate for her to continue._

_"Inuyasha bet five hundred thousand that you would kick me out of the house in three months because you won't be able to stand me. Kagome bet on her summer house that you would fall in love with me by then." Rin took another sip, feeling betrayed and beat. Her voice did not hide the bitterness she bordered for her friends._

_"You don't like it." Sesshomaru stated calmly._

_"I can't believe they would make my life into a bet as though it was a game!" Rin sighed before taking another gulp of her drink._

_"How about we pay them back?" Sesshomaru asked, his face was as stoic as ever._

_"How?" Rin turned to face him, interested._

_"The bet says I either kick you out, or fall in love with you for one of them to win. But if I did neither of those two in three months, there will be no winner." Sesshomaru pointed out the flaw. A very tiny smirk occupied his lips, something akin to mischief flashed behind his normally cold golden orbs. Rin knew that he had something in mind. She leaned in closer, waiting for him to reveal his plan. And he did._

_"They only think about what I would or would not do. They did not take the possibility that you could get hurt in the process into consideration. But I'm sure those idiots don't want to cause you harm in anyway." He paused for effect_

_"Tell me more." Rin said._

_That was how they came up with their punishment plan. Rin would act the roll of a girl hopelessly in love while Sesshomaru would play the big evil jerk that smashed her heart to pieces. No one anticipate Rin falling in love instead while Sesshomaru abused her like no others. That would teach Kagome and Inuyasha a hard to forget lesson to never make a bet on their life again._

_It was not like Sesshomaru did not make bet himself, the reason why he had to house Rin in the first was because he had lost a bet. However, the fact that the half-breed dared set him and turned him into a pawn angered him. He would teach them a lesson that they had messed with the wrong person._

"You were quite a good actress," Sesshomaru praised her, making another turn.

"To be honest, I surprised myself. I have never been good with acting." Rin responded. "But I'm still not good enough. While I was telling my tale, I kept thinking 'tears, tears,' but no tears would come out. If I could cry it will be even more realistic." That earned a smirk from the demon beside her.

"How long do we keep this up?" Rin asked.

"Until those idiots reflects on their behavior and apologize to us. Otherwise, let them suffer." He had no sympathy.

Rin felt bad for Kagome and Inuyasha. The concern over her made her felt a little guilty.

"Don't feel guilty because they aren't." Sesshomaru spoke as if he could read her mind. His eyes focused on the road ahead.

"What do you want to eat?" he asked knowing she had to pretend in front of her friends that she was lacking appetites to make it more realistic that she had been depressing. She had to hold back and eat very little whenever around her friends.

"How about the restaurant where Kagura works? I want to ask her if she would be my model too."

"Hn," Sesshomaru respond and speeded toward the said restaurant.

Inuyasha's and Kagome's torture had only begun.

* * *

"_"^_^~_^

* * *

_So I came back to leave a note here because many people are asking for an update. I guess I did not explain things clearly with my language barrier. This story is part of the Rin Sess relay story project where many authors come together to write a story. I am in charge of chapter 5 and chapter 5 alone so there will not be anymore updates from me. The rest will be in the hands of many other great authors. I hope that explains it. Thank you so much for the read and reviews :D_

_PS. You can leave as long of a review as you like :D That mean more for me to read :D Take care and goodnight. :D_

Thursday, August 28, 2014


End file.
